Keith
Keith is a branded (Hawk) swordfighter, who works mostly as a mercenary, but has had brief military work in the country Brio as well. He's notable for his cocky attitude and for weilding the sword Flare. Early History As a young boy, the son of a Hawk father and Beorc mother, Keith knew he was branded, and knew the secret had to be well guarded. Despite this, he was in love with the spotlight. He would perform acrobatics in the circus with his family-his father a strongman, and his mother a fortune teller. He became great friends with another boy, Jake. One day, the pair was having a fake swordfight with wooden sticks when a man walking noticed their skill. He was a swordmaster himself, and offered to train, for free, one of the boys. After convincing his father, Keith began training. After each lesson he would train Jake, leading to both boys learning, Jake being familiar with Keith's style which was well learned. Eventually, tragedy struck and an assassin brought down Keith's master, and Keith fled on his master's instruction. Begining Years Begining his ad ventures it is known that he met his friend, Fetelo. The two would remain close for years to come. However, more notably would be his acquisition of the sword, Flare. Keith broke into a shrine of sorts, eventually grasping the blade in his own two hands. In his moment of triumph, he ran into into the temple's guardian. Despite being easy to strike down, the guard could simply get up again. It is currently unknown how Keith got by-the event is only shown in a brief flashback. It is also known that Keith spent time travelling the world, including Goldoa. It was there where he found the sending stones, and stole 3 of them- one for himself, one for Jake, and one for Fetelo. He also claims he duel the Dragon King- getting stretched by him, growing an extra inch in the process. Eventually, he formed a company of mercenaries, including himself, Fetelo, Jake, Elise, and Corvin. The group was rather successful, but eventually tragedy struck and Corvin in the midst of battle struck down Elise. The group would split up permanetly. Keith would eventually run into his friend Fetelo again, and one of the few Beorc to command Keith's full respect-if only for his ingenuity and pure will-Fred. He also spotted the then Princess Elincia being refered to as Princess while at a stay with Jake at the palace, but simply assumed he misheard. Mad King's War ﻿Keith would find the Princess again, during the Mad King's War. Walking in on a battlefield, Keith was surprised to see the same green-haired woman. However, she was unconcious, and when hearing the arrival of other men-Ike's men- he left. He largely ignored the war, as he had lost contact with Jake, and fearing the worst he suddenly had no reason to fight for Crimea, only to annoy passing Daein supplies. Between Wars ﻿It was after the Mad King's War in which Keith truly began to shine. He adventured to the island, where he numerous events happened. He met Skyler, a man whom Keith would continue to meet as rivals and friends. Additionally, he met Aruna, which he would count as a fortunate, but he would also meet Daman, an evil swordmaster whose skill matched (to say the least) Keith's own- an event that Keith would consider less than fortunate, with exclusion of the fact it helped his skill excell. It was in the madness of the island where Keith would truly begin to experiment with Flare's use, while before he was more than hesitant to use it. Its power surprised him, much more than his trusty and sturdy iron sword. Later, Keith would return to the island upon the invite of his friend, Skyler. Daman was somehow still alive, and grudgingly Keith returned. It was on the way that Keith realized how much he hated water, especially cold water, as the ship was wrecked. On the island, he realized Skyler had changed, and not for the better. Goddess' War ﻿Ironically, for a man so keen on fighting, he completely missed out on the Goddess' War. He was in Stefan's branded oasis, working out future plans for an independent colony, and then country built for Branded. It was he who in Stefan's leave drove home the idea that every citizen should be taught how to fight properly, as a "safety measure." After The Wars ﻿For Keith, the time after the Goddess' War was a chaotic one. From assassins to Genocide it was an extreme period. It is known that at one time, Keith served as a General of Brio, with another man-Alex. Eventually, to the disapointment of others he left. At one point, he was with Aruna when he was ambushed. He lashed out violently at the bandits, and used Flare unlike anytime before. Soon after, he used it in pure anger, eventually leading to the burning down of a church. Soon after, Keith traveled with Fetelo, donning the title "Sword Demon" and became a man feared by all. He would turn into a man made as much as flame as flesh, travelling the land, and causing havoc while at the same time a Genocide of Branded outside of Brio was going on practically everywhere. He was never seen without Flare, even when he wasn't on fire- a figure of pure chaos. Some time later, Keith had calmed himself, and forced himself to control his emotions. He had donned the title Sword Saint, the same mercenary as before the Sword Demon, but with power nearly the same as the Sword Demon. The Dragon War With a threat rising from Goldoa, Keith found himself once again in Brio. He was placed in charge of the military in an emergency situation by the Prime Minister, Stefan. It was during this war where Keith's full control as a Sword Saint was tested. He also met the Prime Minister Of Begnion for the first time, a man that Keith would fully misplace his trust in. After the war, Keith found himself in charge of a country by a fluke, a situation he was not comfortable with. War of Heroes "Don't hold back." Keith spoke, and lit aflame.-Keith addressing the troops before the Battle at Dawn ﻿Keith personally led Brio against The Originals in the the War of Heroes. At this point he served both as general and Prime Minister. It was now that one of his Generals-Alex-coinned the title "Narfea" for him. He also trusted the leadership of Brio over to Duke Tanas, upon either his death or the end of the war. He personally led many of the fights, including the night assault on the first night of combat in Brio. It was during this fight that he got the cat laguz, Vidar, to switch sides. The next morning, Keith also personally led the troops. He wore actual armor for the first time in his life, and prepared to die for his men. During the Battle at Dawn, he addressed all the troops, reminding them they weren't fighting for just their own lives, but the lives of every Branded. That day, a long fight occured. Keith slew Adam in a duel, killing the dragon with a swift kick to crack his neck. More notably, he witnessed the death of his friend, Skyler. The event was horrid, and Keith went mad. He slew many of the Originals, with his rage fueling flare. He ran into The Originals' General, Mik, and turned into sparks as he collided with the dragon. He then reformed, and slashed him aside (not killing him). He then flew back to the capital, where he realized he could not "turn off" Flare. Scared, he followed Fetelo's guidance and regained control. A little while later, he met up with Aruna. He spent the night with her, at his house. The next morning, he was woken up by one of Kiroshima's bird-messangers. In a hurry, he left and met up with Kiro, just to realize that Fetelo would be of much more help. He sent Fetelo to Kiroshima, and met the heron-warrior, Gabriel Leon. Soon enough, the battle started again. And after a long duel with Mik, both perished in and underground lake below the desert. Personality ﻿Before Sword Demon In his young life, Keith was hot-headed, cocky, and had a knack for frustrating people but at the same time commanding respect. Part of this may have been an overexageration, as he was always willing to get into a fight (so the cockiness was not an overexageration). Surprisingly, people did seem to respect him, and Keith found he was often considered a natural leader- something that never made sense to him as he was always willing to go in alone, did not have Fetelo's brilliance, or Jake's natural battle tactics sense. As the Sword Demon Eventually, all that went fully to his head, and with access to Flare's true power, Keith no longer egged people into a fight, he caused them. He would cause trouble and pain for the fun of it, completely losing sight of his moral compass. He was still loyal to a few individuals-notably Fetelo who traveled with him-tempting to calm him down. But he was implacable, for a long time. He lived not for the fight, but through it. It seemed like he never put out his fire, and was always aggressive, traveling throughout Tellius to cause problems randomly, and with great show. As the Sword Saint When Keith had a change of heart, and became fully aware of what he had done, he had new self restraint- never seen before. He was a shell of his old self in the sense he was not as strong as he was the Sword Demon, and not as energetic and as human as he was in his younger life. It was until after the Dragon War that he would abandon this philisophy. As the Narfea At this point, Keith had gone nearly full circle with his personality. The sole difference is that with age an experience, Keith is much calmer than he was before, but still had a hot-headed attitude and a distate for leadership- a horrible personality match for the leader of the country of Brio which had barely survived the war with Goldoa. Relationships ﻿Fetelo One of Keith's closest friends, Keith greatly values his opinion. Even as a Sword Demon, Keith greatly trusted Fetelo, taking him with him on his travels. There is no magical expert Keith trusts greater than Fetelo, and no intellectual does Keith respect more. Jake The beorc was Keith's oldest friend, and the one he was most loyal to. While Keith had no preference for countries, he was loyal to Crimea to the extent he was loyal to Jake who was loyal to Crimea, making Keith's early work oddly one sided for his personality. Keith's absolute friendship with Jake would actually lead Keith to not full heartedly participate in the Mad King's War when he had mistook Jake for dead and lost some of his will to fight. Aruna Keith's closest to love, the pair failed to have their happily ever after when Keith died during the War of Heroes- right after he promised to "settle down". Not that he was ever the settle down type, so perhaps fate intervened. The pairs connection was fast to be built, but had plenty of turmoil. She seemed to have a calming effect on Keith, when the need truly arose (assuming the need didn't arise from their conflict). Fred Keith's relationship with Fred is one of mutual respect. While Fred respects Keith's skill and abilitiy, Keith find's Fred's pure will power astonishing- unable to contain him, despite being much stronger than the beorc- due to his will power. Keith and Fred often find their attitudes work well with eachother, and are happy to work with, and not against, eachother. Skyler Perhaps Keith's oldest rival and one of his oldest friends, Skyler and Keith would consistently compete. They would often duel, get angry at eachother but at the end of the day Keith had absolute faith in his friend, personally asking for his aid during the War of Heroes. It truely effected Keith when Skyler died, temporary insanity hitting him and he delved farther into Flare's magic than ever before. Duke Tanas Keith quickly bonded with the proficient warrior and Begnion Prime Minister. He trusted him so much and had such faith in his ruling ability that Keith handed over Brio the man, not knowing that was his first step into gaining and Empire spanning 90% of Tellius. Alex ""How do we know we can trust him?" Alex asked. "He's an old friend." Keith replied. "Sounds like a reason not to trust him" Alex muttered, and Keith ignored the comment." Alex was a Brio general, consistently just under Keith in terms of rank. When Keith left Brio, Alex felt betrayed, his rival General had deserted him. While Alex would respect Keith when it came to the War of Heroes, he would frequently get involved in bitter conversations with his old ally. Other Facts ﻿ Abilities ﻿ Skills Memorable Quotes "Great...now I got pathetic on my boot..." -Keith "They hit the desert, and sand went everywhere. "Keith?...Keith?" Fetelo's eyes widened. The sand settled, and there was a gaping hole where the pair had hit-apparently an underwater lake was where the pair had hit, and they had broken through the roof of the cave which held hit. "C'mon Keith...c'mon!" Sparks flew off Fetelo's hands as he worried, a nervous habit of his. He gripped the sending stone. Keith...Keith? Nothing, absolute nothingness was the return. There was no one at the other end, no one at all." ''-Fetelo watching Keith's Death in the War of Heroes'' "Because they know their king is branded too-if Brio falls so will Daein."-Keith arguing with Skyler "We'll do our best to not underestimate them. Besides, we have me." -Keith's excessive confidence "Based on my experience its probably better to tell him then to let him find out on his own." ''-Elliot about Keith and bad news'' "C'mon...we're not supposed to die. We don't do that sort of thing. Live forever, dieing young the whole time. That sort of thing. Come on Skyler. You can't die on me now." '' ''-Keith watching Skyler die Category:Role Playing Character Category:Swordsman Category:Branded